Nautilus
The Nautilus is the submarine commanded by Captain Nemo in the Disney 1954 film, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Background The Nautilus was built by Captain Nemo and his crew on the island of Vulcania after they escaped an unidentified prison camp "and fled beyond maps." It sailed throughout the world's oceans, attacking various ships. As a result of its attacks, many believed it to be a sea monster. One expedition to try and find it resulted in the arrival of Pierre Aronnax, Ned Land, and Conseil, all three were captured and experienced many strange adventures, the most notable being an encounter with a Giant Squid. The Nautilus is also extremely advanced for its time, running off of nuclear power (as opposed to electricity in the original novel by Jules Verne). It has an airlock chamber to allow divers to enter or leave the submarine, and it has a power compartment which houses the reactor. The Nautilus features air reservoirs which pumps air from the surface into the tanks. When the Nautilus attacks a ship, its front viewing ports glows green and it charges towards the ship and rams into them. In some cases, the Nautilus's entire body glows green. Other appearances Television shows ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers The submarine appeared in the episode, "A Creep in the Deep" as the ship of Captain Finn. Once Upon a Time The Nautilus appears on the show. Henry Mills and Violet Morgan find a second version of the Fairytale book where there is an illustration representing Captain Nemo and the Nautilus. It was established that these stories exist in the Land of Untold Stories. The Nautilus appears in the episode "Dark Waters", where Captain Hook was kidnapped and taken aboard by Captain Nemo in the past. The Nautilus is used by them to find a treasure, the key to the 'Mysterious Island', the Land of Untold Stories. It appears later in the episode in Storybrooke where Hook and Henry are kidnapped and taken aboard. Disney Parks Walkthrough Exhibits From 1955 to 1966 at Disneyland, the 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea exhibit in Tomorrowland featured many of the sets and props of the Nautilus for guests to view in person. Decades later for Disneyland Paris, the walkthrough was recreated complete with a submerged Nautilus facade, forming a mini-Jules Verne area with Discoveryland's ''From the Earth to the Moon inspired Space Mountain. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (ride) At the Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland, an updated version of Disneyland's Submarine Voyage would take on more of the influence of the film with copies of the Nautilus serving as vehicles and an encounter with the Giant Squid. After the attraction closed in 1994 and the vehicles were gradually removed, the hull of one Nautilus was cut apart and taken temporarily to Disney's Hollywood Studios for the Backlot Tour's preshow, before being removed and brought out for pin events. Two other Nautilus were sent to Castaway Cay to be submerged in the snorkeling lagoon, though the ocean has already taken it's toll on the vehicles. The rest were buried in an onsite landfill after being stripped of various parts for collectors. Les Mystères du Nautilus In Disneyland Park (Paris), the submarine is located in a lagoon near Space Mountain: Mission 2. Guests enter what looks like a lighthouse, and proceed into the attraction through an underwater corridor. Six rooms are visited inside the Nautilus. Mysterious Island An area in Tokyo DisneySea inspired by Vulcania, the Nautilus appears in the lagoon, though it is not the facade for a walkthrough like in Disneyland Paris. ''Epic Mickey The Nautilus appears under the name '''Notilus' in the first area of Tomorrow City, where Mickey Mouse must raise it from the depths of a pool of thinner in a hidden cavern of ancient ruins. Mickey then rides the Notilus to the surface at the Tomorrow City Lagoon, by the Great Big Tomorrow exhibit. Gallery Screenshots ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-28.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-2161.jpg|Nautilus in the fog 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg|Nemo's quarters 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-2624.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-2698.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-3520.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-3689.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-4264.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-6338.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-6870.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-7174.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-8767.jpg|Rising to the surface 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-9832.jpg|Nautilus under attack by cannibals 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-10284.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-10754.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-10960.jpg|Nautilus under attack by a Giant Squid 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-12629.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-12649.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-12673.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-12680.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-13200.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-13235.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-13263.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-13347.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-14319.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-14338.jpg 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-14364.jpg|Nautilus sinking ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' S 28.jpg|The Nautilus in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x06 - Dark Waters - Production Images - Nautilus.jpg|The Nautilus in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x06 - Dark Waters - Production Images - Nautilus 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x06 - Dark Waters - Nautilus.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x06 - Dark Waters - Sea View.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x06 - Dark Waters - Nautilus 2.jpg Disney Parks 2077982736_df11aa983c_z.jpg|The Nautilus at Tokyo DisneySea Nautilus at Magic Kingdom.jpg|The Nautilus at the Magic Kingdom Image029-1-.jpg|Donald Duck cleaning the Disneyland Paris Nautilus Les-mysteres-du-nautilus 1-1-.jpg|The Nautilus in Disneyland Paris Genie Nautilus.jpg|The Genie as the Nautilus during Tokyo DisneySea's Aladdin's Whole New World event in 2005 Miscellaneous Nautilus 2.jpg|Nautilus Pin just_another_weekday_for_Captain_Nemo.jpg Jules verne tomorrowland.PNG|The Nautilus in a promo video from Tomorrowland Les Mysteres Du Nautilus Pin.png Les-mysteres-du-nautilus 24.jpg Nautilus-vinylmation.jpg|Nautilus Vinylmation Nautlus vinylmation.jpg Captain Nemo’s Nautilus.jpg Nautilus cocktail.jpg|A Nautilus Tiki Mug from Trader Sam's Category:Transportation Category:Ships Category:Epic Mickey locations Category:Those destroyed Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:Once Upon a Time